Una Niñera Muy Singular
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Giuly es la dulce y traviesa niñera de los hijos del matrimonio Anderson-Hummel, a quienes meterá en más de un lío con sus disparatadas ocurrencias. Acompaña a esta singular niñera que pondrá de cabeza la vida de Kurt y Blaine.


_Este OS lo hice en base a la idea de Giulyy Medina, quien fue una de las ganadoras en el concurso realizado en el grupo de FB._

 _Gracias por participar y espero disfrutes tu idea plasmada en esta historia!_

* * *

 **Una Niñera Muy Singular**

* * *

.

Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel son un exitoso matrimonio en todos los sentidos. Se conocieron en el primer año de la secundaria. Fue amor a primera vista y se volvieron novios a los pocos meses.

Conforme ellos iban creciendo su relación también lo hacía y vivieron juntos todas las experiencias, tanto como amigos y como novios.

Fueron la primera vez del otro en todos los aspectos y ambos amaban y valoraban eso mucho porque sentían que era muy especial como todo se iba dando y la forma en que lo compartían.

A los 18, y luego de seis años de relación, tomaron la decisión de casarse, pese a que casi nadie estuvo de acuerdo por ser tan jóvenes, sin embargo ellos consideraban que su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte y no necesitaban esperar más.

Ambos chicos sufrían porque para poder contraer matrimonio, debían tener 21 años o contar con la aprobación de un familiar mayor. Los dos consideraban que no era justo que en otros países la edad legal fuera los 18 y en su país no. Sin embargo, sus respectivas mamás, que eran unas románticas y estaban conscientes de que sus hijos se amaban y estaban destinados a estar juntos, les dijeron que ellas los apoyarían en su decisión, lo cual los puso felices.

Sin embargo, otro problema surgió, el matrimonio homosexual no existía. Podían mudarse juntos y vivir como un matrimonio, pero legalmente no estarían unidos y los ánimos decayeron, aunque no perdieron las esperanzas.

Investigando descubrieron que en 1997, Hawai fue el primer estado en reconocer la unión de dos personas del mismo sexo como beneficiarios recíprocos, más eso no significaba que estuviesen casados, sólo que tenían derecho a los mismos bienes en caso de separación. Analizaron los hechos y dialogaron acerca de lo que querían y decidieron que se mudarían juntos pero esperarían con ansias a que el matrimonio homosexual fuese posible, algún día tendría que suceder, jamás perderían las esperanzas.

Y fue así como unos meses después se anunciaba en las noticias que Massachusetts era el primer estado en legalizarlo. Dicha ley entró en vigor en mayo del 2004, así que ya con 19 años cumplidos y con la autorización legal de sus madres, Kurt y Blaine viajaron al estado en el que vivirían y en donde contrajeron matrimonio.

Aunque sólo estuvieron acompañados por sus progenitoras y tres amigos, se sentían las personas más felices y afortunadas del mundo. Uno de sus sueños se había vuelto realidad. Si nadie más los apoyaba, ya no les interesaba, estaban casados y eso era lo único que importaba.

Los meses pasaron y los dos trabajaban arduamente en la universidad y sus carreras, logrando prosperar e ir cumpliendo sus metas y objetivos.

Kurt amaba la actuación y Blaine la producción, así que habían decidido trabajar juntos ya que no era común ni fácil encontrar aceptación en el medio por el hecho de ser homosexuales, sin embargo eso no los detuvo. Ambos estaban dispuestos a triunfar y no iban a permitir que nada los detuviera.

Con el tiempo quisieron empezar a formar una familia y aunque tuvieron que enfrentar diversos contratiempos, supieron superarlos.

También les tocó lidiar con personas totalmente ignorantes y cerradas de mente y corazón, incapaces de entender que el amor se da entre dos personas que se complementan, se pertenecen la una a la otra y que por eso deciden unir sus vidas. Sin embargo, su amor fue más fuerte que todo y que todos los que trataron de hacerles daño.

Y helos aquí, 11 años después, siendo un matrimonio ejemplar y exitoso, con un hogar lleno de amor y tres hijos que son su vida entera: Emma de 9, Levi de 7 y Alicia de 4. Además, han empezado los trámites para adoptar a un pequeño de apenas 5 meses de nombre Camden de quien se quedaron perdidamente enamorados.

La hermosa familia regresaba de sus vacaciones y se disponía a descansar unos cuantos días en casa antes de reanudar sus actividades y que los niños comenzasen las clases, pero no contaban con que sus dos niñeras renunciarían y ahora estaban los jóvenes padres a cargo de todo.

Kurt estaba desesperado porque no encontraba a nadie para que los ayudase con sus hijos. La verdad los pequeños eran algo inquietos y ninguna de las chicas enviadas por la agencia jamás duraba mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Necesitamos alguien que nos de la mano – se quejó.

\- Tranquilo amor, la vamos a encontrar – respondió Blaine con voz dulce.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

\- ¿Por qué te estresas tanto? Ven aquí – lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. El castaño se dejó consentir y enterró el rostro en el cuello de su esposo – Somos buenos padres, hemos criado a nuestros hijos nosotros mismos, hace poco es que empezamos a necesitar de una niñera, y si no la encontramos, podemos ocuparnos de todo como antes.

\- Me preocupa que vamos a empezar a trabajar en el nuevo proyecto y…

\- Ya veremos como lo solucionamos – le dio un beso en la cabeza – ahora relájate y vamos a descansar. Aprovechemos que los niños están durmiendo ya.

\- Quiero bañarme primero.

\- Seguro amor, toma un baño y luego vienes a la cama. Aquí te espero.

Kurt le dio un beso en el cuello al ojimiel y se fue soltando del agarre lentamente. Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección del baño mientras Blaine lo miraba con una sonrisa y empezaba a acomodarse en su lado de la cama.

Cuando el castaño desapareció detrás de la puerta, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos escuchó esa voz que amaba, llamándolo – Sí amor, ¿qué pasó? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- A ti – hubo una pausa de unos segundos – aquí y ahora.

Abrió los ojos automáticamente y miró en dirección del baño, soltando un pequeño suspiro al ver a su esposo apoyado en el marco de la puerta completamente desnudo y sonriendo de forma sugestiva – Kurt… – tragó con dificultad – eres tan hermoso de pies a cabeza, tan perfecto – se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Vienes? – se llevó la punta de un dedo a la boca y le dio una pequeña mordida de forma sexy.

A Blaine se le hizo agua la boca ante la visión que tenía en frente y se lamió los labios. Sin dejar de mirar a su esposo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse a toda prisa. En cuestión de segundos lo tenía arrinconado contra la puerta y le besaba el cuello apasionadamente.

\- Te amo – susurró Kurt en medio de un gemido.

\- También te amo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Los días transcurrieron y los pequeños Anderson-Hummel ya habían empezado clases, así que al actor y al productor les tocó acomodar sus horarios para estar en casa a tiempo y poder ayudarlos con las tareas, preparar la comida y demás cosas que eran necesarias.

Entre los dos se repartían el trabajo y eran un gran equipo, hacían un trabajo extraordinario con sus pequeños, pero resultaba muy agotador, por lo que les urgía encontrar ayuda y pronto.

Blaine estaba acostado en el gran sofá con Kurt sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Se estaban besando cuando el teléfono sonó y el castaño contestó a regañadientes pero sin moverse de su posición mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba el abdomen a su esposo, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

 _Sí… seguro… eso es fantástico… bien… claro… mándame la información… Blaine y yo te lo vamos a agradecer infinitamente… gracias… adiós._

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt se inclinó hacia delante y estiró las piernas ya cansadas, quedando acostado sobre su amado y le sonrió – probablemente ya tenemos niñera.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Elliot.

\- No sabía que le hacía de niñera en el tiempo libre – rió.

\- Ay no, no me interrumpas – le besó los labios rápidamente antes de continuar – él tiene una prima que llegó hace unos días y está viviendo en su casa, al parecer se va a quedar permanentemente por lo que busca trabajo. Dice que tiene un don natural con los niños, a él lo ha ayudado con sus hijos en otras ocasiones y es fantástica.

Y como yo les había pedido a todos nuestros amigos que si sabían de una buena niñera nos avisaran, por eso llamó.

\- Mmm, la prima de Elliot… No lo sé.

\- No puedes juzgarla sin siquiera conocerla.

\- No la juzgo cariño – le dio un beso en la barbilla – es sólo que se vuelve un compromiso. Él es uno de nuestros mejores amigos y si su prima va a trabajar para nosotros…

\- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero me aseguró que ella es increíble y que no nos preocupáramos por mezclar las cosas.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- Necesitamos ayuda – empezó a besarle los labios suavemente y poco a poco profundizó el beso hasta robarle todo el aliento al hombre que yacía debajo de él – Me va a enviar los datos a mi teléfono, ya sólo sería cuestión de concertar una cita para entrevistarla.

\- Mmm – tarareó aún envuelto en la sensación del beso.

\- ¿La vamos a entrevistar? Siempre tomamos las decisiones juntos, así que es importante que los dos estemos de acuerdo en esto… Blaine.

El moreno lo contemplaba embelesado y pasó su mano por la nuca del castaño, atrayéndolo para volver a besarlo. Kurt separó los labios ligeramente para darle acceso y ambos se encontraban ya saboreando al otro con una mezcla de pasión y deseo, pero sobre todo con mucho amor.

Luego de varios minutos besándose, se separaron y el ojiazul acomodó la cabeza entre el hombro y el pecho de su esposo y cerró los ojos. Blaine le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y también cerró los ojos.

\- Amor, estamos completamente solos, podemos hacer lo que queramos – susurró el ojimiel al oído de Kurt.

\- Lo sé, tenemos la casa sólo para nosotros – sonrió con picardía y levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al amor de su vida.

A los pocos minutos, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. El cansancio los había vencido.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El día de la entrevista llegó y los esposos se encontraban esperando a la prima de su amigo, quien llegó con 10 minutos de atraso.

El timbre sonó y frente a ellos estaba una chica de alrededor de 18 años, estatura promedio, piel blanca, cabello largo de color rojo y una gran personalidad – ¡Hola! – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa – Pasa adelante por favor.

La chica entró y observó asombrada la gran casa.

\- Mi nombre es Kurt…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, Kurt Hummel, sería imposible no reconocerlo, soy una gran fan. Y él es su esposo Blaine Anderson, el productor. Mi primo me dijo que unos amigos suyos necesitaban niñera y ya sabía que serían amigos famosos, pero nunca me imaginé, ni en mi más loco sueño que serían ustedes.

¡Que alguien me pellizque! – exclamó extasiada – Estoy frente a Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson. Ok, ok, cálmate – se dijo así misma – Lo siento, pero es que en verdad los amo, no tienen idea lo mucho que los admiro.

\- ¡Gracias! – respondieron los dos con una sonrisa. La chica les agradaba. Todos avanzaron hacia la sala y tomaron asiento.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – indagó el moreno.

\- Giuly.

\- Interesante nombre. ¿De dónde es?

\- De las ocurrencias de mi madre. Pero está bien, me gusta.

\- Es un bonito nombre – acotó Kurt.

Empezaron a preguntarle acerca de la experiencia que tenía, por qué le gustaba trabajar con niños y toda una lista que habían preparado. Encontraron que aunque era más joven de lo que ellos esperaban, parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía. Además era alegre y tenía muchas ocurrencias, lo cual pensaron que sería bueno para los niños.

Luego de una extensa plática y de que los esposos se fueran a otro lado por varios minutos para deliberar, al regresar Blaine retomó la palabra – te podemos pagar semanal, quincenal o mensualmente, lo que resulte más conveniente para ti.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me van a dar el trabajo? – sus ojos brillaban impresionantemente.

\- Así es – afirmó el castaño – Pero debemos establecer algunas reglas y por supuesto explicarte tus obligaciones y la forma en que funcionan las cosas aquí y con los niños.

\- Seguro – dijo casi hiperventilándose – ¡Ay no, mátenme! ¡Voy a trabajar para Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel! – se levantó del sofá y empezó a hacer un baile de celebración.

Ambos hombres la miraban extrañados y luego se miraron entre ellos como si empezaran a dudar de su decisión – Giuly… Giuly – llamó el moreno.

La chica al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo se tapó la cara con ambas manos – Disculpen, es que me emocioné – se volvió a sentar.

\- Te decía que el pago podía ser semanal, quincenal o mensual. ¿Qué prefieres?

\- Depende, y sin ánimos de ser grosera, pero ¿cuánto pagan?

\- $1.200 dólares.

\- ¡Al mes! – exclamó con los ojos sumamente abiertos – Mil doscientos al mes… ay no, me da algo… Aquí me da algo.

\- No es al mes – corrigió Kurt.

\- No me van a decir que al año porque ahí si los denuncio por explotación al trabajador.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que la contratemos? – preguntó Blaine al oído a su esposo y éste asintió con una risa burlona.

\- No Giuly, no es al año. Son $1.200 dólares semanales.

La boca de la chica se abrió tan grande que casi llega al suelo – se… semana… ¿semanales?

\- Así es – continuó el ojiazul – $1.200 a la semana, $2.400 a la quincena o $4.800 al mes.

\- Díganme que no es una broma.

\- ¿Por qué habríamos de bromear?

\- Mil doscientos dólares semanales… Debo estar soñando ¡Que alguien me muerda!

\- Es lo que pagamos. Lamentablemente si no estás de acuerdo con la cantidad entende…

\- ¿No estoy de acuerdo? ¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo! Por esa cantidad dejaría de comer hamburguesas… Bueno, nunca dejaría de hacerlo – sonrió.

\- ¡Nos alegra que sea así! – acotó el castaño – Claro, tendrás que vivir aquí con nosotros.

\- Jódanme, por $1.200 dólares a la semana soy capaz de vivir debajo de un puente.

\- Bien, eso no será necesario, tendrás tu habitación, la cual tiene su propio baño y…

\- Voy a trabajar para mis artistas favoritos, viviré en su casa y cuidaré a sus hijos, tendré mi habitación con baño privado… ¡Podría hacerlo sin cobrarles ni un centavo! Claro, es una expresión porque sí voy a cobrar porque obviamente necesito el dinero, pero… esto es mejor que cualquier sueño que haya tenido.

Pasaron durante las siguientes horas indicándole sus funciones, reglas, hablándole de sus hijos, le mostraron su habitación y demás lugares de la casa. Conoció a los pequeños a los que cuidaría, y los esposos estaban complacidos porque al parecer habían compaginado muy bien. Al final la chica se fue y debía regresar después de dos días con todas sus cosas para instalarse y empezar a trabajar como niñera.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Los meses transcurrieron de prisa y todos estaban felices con Giuly, quien para sorpresa del matrimonio, seguía con ellos. Nunca nadie había durado tanto tiempo. Los niños la adoraban y ella sabía cómo dominarlos.

Pero también era cómplice de sus travesuras y hacía las cosas a su manera, lo que volvía locos a los esposos.

\- ¡Basta! ¡He dicho que no y eso es todo!

Giuly iba camino a la cocina cuando escuchó a sus pequeños quejándose y observó en silencio toda la escena.

\- ¡Ah no Sr. Hummel! A los niños los respeta. Yo ya les dije que me los iba a llevar al parque y así va a ser.

\- No van a ir porque está haciendo mucho frío y luego se van a enfermar.

\- Les prometí que si terminaban sus tareas a tiempo y limpiaban sus habitaciones los llevaría al parque. Ellos cumplieron con su parte del trato y yo jamás rompo una promesa.

\- ¿Qué parte de está haciendo mucho frío no entendiste?

\- ¿Qué parte de yo nunca rompo mis promesas no está clara? ¡Por favor! Son niños, van a correr, jugar, sudar… frío es lo que menos van a sentir. Así que me los llevo.

\- ¡Giuly!

La audaz chica se paró frente a su jefe con los brazos cruzados y le dio una mirada desafiante – ¿Qué pasa? Los niños merecen una recompensa a cambio de su esfuerzo, así se educa y se crea consciencia. Me extraña que no sepa eso – se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina – Niños, apúrense o me voy sola.

Después de esa tarde en el parque, los niños regresaron felices y ninguno se enfermó, a excepción de la niñera, quien cayó con un fuerte resfriado.

\- Eso pasa por salir con el frío que hacía – le dijo Kurt acusatoriamente.

\- No es cierto, lo que ocurre es que usted de coraje me echó mal de ojo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba en su habitación, sentado en el borde de la cama con la laptop en las piernas mientras revisaba una información que le habían enviado sobre el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando.

Kurt entró de pronto y el moreno le sonrió – ¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Muy bien, ¿y a ti?

\- Todo bien. Estoy revisando lo del proyecto.

\- ¡Genial! Me hace feliz que trabajemos en esto juntos.

\- A mí igual, pero ahora déjalo de lado – le quitó la computadora y cerró la tapa, poniéndola en el escritorio que estaba en un costado.

\- Pero… Kurt, ¿qué haces? El proyecto…

\- Sí, sí, el proyecto – se sentó junto a su esposo y lo empezó a besar fervientemente hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento.

\- Kurt…

\- No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de hacer el amor contigo. En la mañana me dejaste a medias y realmente encendido.

\- Lo lamento, ya sabes lo que se presentó.

\- Sí, sí, entiendo. Pero he estado esperando todo el día para esto y no me puedo contener más.

\- No lo hagas – respondió el moreno con una amplia sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano instándolo a que se siente sobre sus muslos y los besos continuaron volviendo a los dos hombres totalmente locos de placer.

Habían hecho el amor sin desenfreno ni limitaciones, sabían que estaban solos en la casa y lo aprovecharon al máximo. Sus hijos pasarían con los abuelos el fin de semana y le habían dado los días libres a su niñera.

Al día siguiente, el ojiazul fue despertado por los besos y caricias traviesas de su esposo y en cuestión de minutos estaban dando rienda suelta a su pasión. Con los niños en casa no era fácil, aunque ahora que eran más grandes y podían cerrar la puerta con seguro, procuraban no ser ruidosos pues no estaban seguros si algo podría escucharse fuera de su alcoba y no querían comprobarlo cuando alguno de sus hijos llegasen a hablarle sobre lo que había escuchado.

Pero ahora que estaban completamente solos era diferente, ninguno contenía los diferentes ruidos ni los gemidos producidos por todo lo que estaban haciendo. Ambos llegaron al tan deseado orgasmo en medio de un grito pronunciando el nombre del otro.

Se estaban besando mientras trataban de controlar la respiración cuando varios golpes en la pared los sacó de su estado de éxtasis.

Otro golpe retumbó – no hagan tanto ruido, son las 7 recién, dejen dormir – gritaba molesta Giuly del otro lado.

Los esposos se miraron asustados – ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? – preguntó Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No tengo idea. Ayer salió, tiene libre hasta el lunes.

\- ¡Nos escuchó! ¡Blaine, nos escuchó!

\- Tal vez no lo hizo.

\- ¿Tal vez no? ¿Estás bromeando? Fuimos bastante bulliciosos, además, escuchaste lo que dijo. No voy a poder mirarla a la cara.

\- Amor es algo natural, no tienes por…

\- Blaine Anderson, no me importa si es lo más natural y común del mundo, que mi niñera me escuche mientras tengo relaciones íntimas con mi esposo es terrible y me siento muy abochornado.

\- Te entiendo, pero no es nuestra culpa. Ella no tenía por qué estar en casa.

\- Lo sé, sin embargo, eso no cambia las cosas – hizo una mueca y el ojimiel lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la frente.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¡Buenos días Giuly!

\- ¡Buenos días a los dos! Pensé que se iban a levantar más tarde, con todo el ajetreo que tuvieron supuse que necesitarían más tiempo para recobrar las energías.

\- Respecto a eso – mencionó el moreno mientras su esposo se tapaba el rostro con una mano y negaba con la cabeza.

\- No se preocupen, es su casa, pueden ponerse todo lo calientes que quieran, sólo no hagan ruido tan temprano. Una quiere aprovechar que no están los niños para levantarse más tarde y es despertada de esa forma – acotó de forma natural mientras desayunaba.

\- Mordiéndose la lengua y rodando los ojos, Kurt respiró y contó hasta tres – ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dimos los días libres. Si los niños no están, no tiene caso que estés…

\- ¡Oh! No, prefiero estar aquí. Verán, me fui a visitar a mi primo y empezó con _Giuly haz esto, Giuly trae aquello, Giuly ayúdame con lo de aquí, Giuly lo de acá_. Y en mis días libres lo que quiero es descansar, quedarme acostada en mi cama y dormir hasta que me de hambre, entonces levantarme para comer y luego volverme a acostar a revisar las novedades desde mi celular hasta que sienta sueño y quedarme dormida hasta que el estómago me lo exija.

No me vean así, soy una chica sencilla y para mí comer y dormir son de las mejores cosas que puedan existir. Si no tengo nada que hacer y me puedo acostar para tomar una siesta y al despertar la comida está lista, soy la persona más feliz del universo. ¿Ven? No pido mucho, sólo eso y no ser despertada por sonidos sexuales.

\- ¡Giuly! – exclamaron los dos al unísono.

\- Pero no se preocupen, los perdono porque no sabían que estaba aquí – les sonrió y sacó un pote de helado. Se sentó, lo destapó y le metió una cuchara. Se quedó quieta por unos segundos al darse cuenta de que los esposos estaban en silencio y la miraban serios e indignados.

¡Oh! Disculpen mis modales, a veces me olvido de ciertas cosas – sacó la cuchara llena de helado y la movió en dirección de ellos – ¿Quieren?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Emma y Levi jugaban en la sala. Habían armado un mini campamento y sus risas retumbaban en el lugar.

Blaine estaba en la habitación de Alicia, contándole una historia de princesas y dragones, tratando de hacer que tomara una siesta.

Aunque esa era una de las responsabilidades de la joven niñera, los esposos no perdían oportunidad de compartir con sus hijos, menos si ellos les pedían algo, y en este caso, la pequeña le pidió a su papá que le contase una historia, dándole esa amplia sonrisa que lo derretía.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Alicia lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba arrastrado hacia su habitación. Y ahí estaba, recostado en la cama de su pequeña, acariciándole dulcemente los rizos mientras le relataba el cuento.

\- Papi – susurró frotándose los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

\- Emma y Levi hacen ruido. No me dejan dormir.

El moreno se levantó y cerró la puerta. Regresó con su pequeña y terminó la historia, asegurándose de que estuviese completamente dormida antes de salir de la habitación.

Al bajar para averiguar el motivo de tal algarabía, vio que su sala había sido convertida por completo en un lugar para acampar.

\- Emma, Levi – dijo en tono serio.

Los dos salieron de inmediato de la tienda de campaña ubicada a mitad de la gran sala, luciendo sus resplandecientes sonrisas – ¡Hola papi! – dijo la niña presurosa.

\- Explíquenme qué sucedió aquí.

\- Queríamos acampar – expresó la niña con total naturalidad.

\- ¿Y por qué no están en el patio? Miren como tienen todo.

\- El sol está muy fuerte y hace calor papá – el niño empezó a argumentar.

Luego de una plática entre los tres, el moreno empezó a buscar a la niñera. Debía aclararle ciertas cosas…

\- Creo que queda claro el por qué los niños no pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- Entiendo, pero los niños querían jugar y el sol está inclemente. No podía dejarlos con las ganas.

\- Podían jugar a otra cosa o armar el campamento en una habitación, no sé, pero no en la sala.

\- Por eso no se preocupe que yo me encargo de acomodar todo después, lo importante es que ellos se diviertan.

\- Giuly, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero los tienes muy mimados. No está bien.

\- Ay Sr. Anderson, ¿que a usted de niño no lo consintieron?

El ojimiel se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué contestar, pues no se esperaba ese argumento. Claro que sus padres lo habían consentido, pero eso no significaba que podía hacer un desorden completo en donde quisiera.

\- Bueno, su silencio responde mi pregunta. Y no es mi culpa que no lo mimaran, pero se siente bien bonito.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt entró a la habitación echando chispas y lanzó la puerta haciendo brincar al moreno por la sorpresa, ya que estaba concentrado leyendo.

Al ver a su esposo caminar de un extremo al otro, se puo de pie y se acercó a él – Hey, ¿qué ocurre? – lo tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Me recuerdas por qué no la hemos despedido? – dijo el ojiazul sobándose las sienes.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Giuly.

\- Porque es la mejor niñera que hemos tenido – contestó el ojimiel acariciándole el cabello – Realmente ama a nuestros hijos y ellos la aman. Además nos ha demostrado que podemos confiar en ella a ojos cerrados.

\- Ok, tienes razón amor. Pero hoy Levi rompió dos platos y le dije al respecto. ¿Sabes lo que me contestó? – su esposo negó con la cabeza – Me dijo "ay, pero si ustedes son 5 y tienen una docena de esos platos, hasta le sobran... Además, están bien feos".

Blaine se mordió los labios para no reírse. Las ocurrencias de la chica podían ser hilarantes. Y la verdad… a él tampoco le gustaba esa vajilla.

¡Mis platos están feos! Mis finos platos elegidos con sumo cuidado, ¿feos?

\- No le hagas caso, cariño. Ya sabes como es.

\- Agg – rodó los ojos – Y ahora debo pensar en un castigo. Lo que no sé es si dárselo a Levi o a Giuly.

La chica pasaba por ahí cuando escuchó aquello y tocó la puerta. El moreno abrió y se sorprendió de ver a la adolescente – ¡Ah no! Ni mi madre me castiga. Avísenme no más para irme.

\- ¡Giuly!

\- Es que no es justo Sr. Anderson, Levi estaba ayudando y se le cayeron los platos (omitió la parte de que estaba saltando por todas partes mientras ayudaba).

\- Entiendo eso, pero ahora mi colección está incompleta.

\- Ay, ¿cuánto pueden costar dos platos? Yo se los compro.

\- Son exclusivos y no vas a conseguir dos, te venden todo el set. Y antes de que preguntes, costaron casi $2000 dólares.

\- ¿Y pagó tanto por unos platos? – se le abrieron los ojos muy amplios – Sólo a usted se le ocurre comprar eso. En el supermercado venden unos realmente bonitos y le cuestan menos de $50 dólares todo el juego, además los puede comprar en forma individual también.

Voy a tener que darle unas cuantas lecciones sobre dónde comprar cosas buenas sin que pague tanto – le sonrió al ojiazul – ¡Rayos! ¡Como si el dinero creciera en los árboles! – rodó los ojos y se acercó a Blaine – No se preocupe, yo le voy a enseñar a su esposo a ahorrar – le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La feliz pareja entró a la casa y escuchó música, se miraron y avanzaron siguiendo el origen de ésta, llegando así hasta la sala de video, donde había una gran pantalla que estaba transmitiendo imágenes de un partido mientras una canción sonaba de fondo.

Ahí vieron sorprendidos a su niñera haciendo un baile sumamente raro y se quedaron intrigados. Blaine apagó el televisor y la chica se volteó para encontrarse con sus miradas curiosas.

\- Giuly, ¿qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Es que estoy feliz porque ganó mi equipo favorito.

\- Entendemos eso – comentó el ojimiel – pero seguimos sin comprender lo que hacías.

\- Festejando obviamente. ¿Qué no ven que estaba revoleando el poncho?

\- ¿Haciendo qué? – Kurt preguntó intrigado.

\- Revoleando el poncho. Esto – señaló la prenda – es un poncho y sólo hay que moverlo así – empezó a sacudirlo en todas las direcciones – hay que ponerse bien loca como si a una se le estuvieran subiendo las hormigas.

Los dos hombres soltaron una sonora carcajada. Minutos después los había convencido de acompañarla y estaban intentando hacer lo que Giuly les enseñaba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La niñera estaba sentada frente a la piscina cuando los pequeños llegaron y se sentaron a su alrededor, Levi y Emma a los costados y Alicia en sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la más pequeña.

\- Estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

\- Giuly, queremos decirte algo importante.

\- ¿Qué cosa Levi?

\- Que te queremos mucho.

La chica sonrió ampliamente – yo también los quiero mucho

\- ¡Eres la mejor niñera del mundo! – exclamó Emma – No sólo nos cuidas sino que eres nuestra amiga también.

\- Nuestros amigos te quieren de niñera, Mark dijo que sus papás te van a ofrecer mucho dinero para que te vayas con ellos, pero nunca nos vas a dejar, ¿verdad? – el niño reflejaba preocupación en su tierno rostro.

\- Me pueden ofrecer todo el dinero del mundo y aun así no los dejaría. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí. Mientras me necesiten voy a estar a su lado – ellos la abrazaron felices.

\- Te quiero – dijo Alicia apoyando su cabecita en el pecho de la chica.

Los esposos buscaban a sus hijos y fue así como llegaron hasta el área de la piscina en donde observaron la escena y sonrieron.

Kurt tomó de la mano a Blaine y los dos se miraron – Giuly ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que hemos tomado. Aunque a veces me exaspera con sus locuras y ocurrencias.

\- Lo es. No puedes negar que sabe lo que hace y realmente le importan nuestros hijos, no es sólo un trabajo más para ella.

\- ¡Exacto! Y ellos la adoran. Nunca los había visto desarrollar una relación así con ninguna otra niñera.

Luego de continuar con la plática por unos minutos, se acercaron al grupo – les tenemos una noticia – dijo el ojimiel con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo particular en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cuál es la noticia? ¡Cuéntanos!

\- Sí, yo quiero saber…

Los tres niños empezaron a indagar con suma curiosidad.

\- Es acerca de Camden.

\- ¿Va a venir a la casa? – preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Así es – respondió el castaño feliz. Hoy nos reunimos con la Sra. Parker y finalmente podremos adoptarlo.

Los tres niños empezaron a saltar por todas partes. Durante el proceso, el matrimonio se había asegurado de llevar a sus hijos para que lo conocieran y se fueran involucrando. Claro que esperaron hasta que prácticamente era seguro que lo tendrían y sólo era cuestión de papeleo, porque tampoco iban a crear vínculos inciertos y hacer que sus pequeños sufran si les negaban la custodia.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá? – preguntó Alicia.

\- Mañana estará aquí con nosotros – respondió el moreno.

\- ¿Y al pequeño también tengo que cuidarlo? – indagó Giuly poniéndose de pie.

\- Así es, pero todos vamos a ayudar, ¿verdad? – les dirigió la mirada a sus hijos y ellos emocionados empezaron a decir lo que cada uno haría por su nuevo hermanito.

\- Bien, eso me parece muy bien. Sólo una cosa – los esposos la miraron – ¡No cambio pañales! Luego se me arruinan las uñas y no saben lo que me cuestan estas uñas, porque me voy al local de…

La chica les contó toda la historia acerca de sus uñas, así como de que una vez queriendo ayudar a su mamá a cambiar de pañales a su hermanita, ésta se le había caído.

El ojiazul la miró horrorizado y argumentó que ellos se encargarían de Candem y ella sólo rió diciéndoles que era una broma, aunque con Giuly nunca se sabía qué podía pasar.

.

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
